


This Love is Theirs

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Their hearts beat as one.





	This Love is Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is my first time writing Malec. And it is show based, not book based. 
> 
> I wrote this a few months ago, and have gone back and forth on whether to post it or not, as it is an ambiguous piece, and I wasn't sure I really loved it. 
> 
> But I like writing for people, and therefore I decided I might as well let it out into the light, as who knows when I'll be writing fanfiction next, as I have a major surgery coming up. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos. I appreciate any and all feedback.

Their hearts beat as one. And as they breathe, their breath too synchronizes. It is sometimes surprising still to feel that little lurch his heart gives whenever he walks into the room and their eyes meet. First, there’s the surge of his heart, drowning out all else, then his breath catches and his mind goes blank, but then he remembers. The strength of their feelings can sometimes be overwhelming, and it makes his mind spin to think that this man is all his, and always will be.

They are, after all, meant for each other. There is no denying that now, not for them, not for anybody else. Just as they are individually strong and fierce, they are also two halves of a whole and they make each other better by loving each other. This too is undeniable and written in the stars, time immemorial.

And perhaps one day, the immortality will become an issue, but not today, nor tomorrow because for the moment it is their love that sustains them, that pushes them forward. Their love that makes each day a little more bearable; their love that makes waking up each day worth it.

Living has never felt more amazing and it is because he is in love with him. It is an honor to be loved and to love in return in the way they do. His strength is only bolstered by his love, his hopes, his dreams, they all become his too, because they are important to them both.

Their love is knowing he’s always got someone on his side no matter what, knowing he will be there in his darkest moments, but also in his most vulnerable and in his happiest. They believe in their love, they know it grows stronger even when they fight, even when there are complications.

And when they pick up the broken pieces and mend the breaks, it becomes stronger. It is a series of trial and errors sometimes, finding what works and what doesn’t. And there is always something new to learn, something to discover that he didn’t know before.

They are not afraid of sharing their most intimate desires or their fears. Emotionally and physically, they know each other, and sometimes it feels like he knows him better than himself sometimes. He knows every scar, every freckle upon his body, and it will never get old rediscovering each other. And when they lie next to each other, bodies tangled together, inseparable, forehead to forehead, their heat burning them all the way through, and when their eyes meet, he knows. Staring into those eyes, he could get lost in them, but he can also see his love reflected back.

It is the joys of loving one person so intensely that he finds most rewarding. There is nothing else like it on earth, and he won’t give it up easily.

Love is not something that is easily come by, especially not the kind that they share.

This love is theirs. And theirs alone.


End file.
